


Baby boy~

by zesty (orphan_account)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom!Mark, Gags, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, top!Ethan, twink dom tops have rights, you all are just cowards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/zesty
Summary: Ethan fucks Mark and it's great.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 171





	Baby boy~

**Author's Note:**

> there's not enough top!dom!ethan content out there. is this a revamp of an old fic of mine? perhaps, but i made it better.

“You are so incredible, you know that? I must be the luckiest guy in the world to get to see you like this.”

Mark’s breath hitched as Ethan kissed along his collarbone, sucking and biting gently. They were in their room, lit dimly with candles and the faint glow of the setting sun filtering through the blinds. Ethan had a firm grip on Mark’s hips, keeping his boyfriend in his lap and holding him flush against his chest as he continued to nip at Mark’s sensitive skin.

Mark squirmed a bit when Ethan dug his nails into the soft flesh of his thighs, burying his face into the smaller man’s shoulder and mewling quietly.

“Aw, baby boy, are you feeling needy tonight?” Ethan knew that Mark tended to be more non-verbal when he was really deep into his subspace, smiling warmly when Mark gave a quiet nod.

Ethan gingerly laid Mark down on the bed and stroked his hair, planting a kiss on his forehead. He hummed softly, admiring the sight before him.

Mark was shirtless, wearing only a set of lacy black panties and thigh-highs with a pastel pink collar around his neck, his pupils were dilated and a faint blush colored his cheeks.

“Beautiful,” Ethan hummed as he traced his finger along Mark’s v-line, “Absolutely beautiful.”

The submissive man shuddered and closed his eyes, shifting his hips.

Ethan moved again to Mark’s neck, biting the tender skin and earning a restrained moan, the sound music to his ears.

“Are you ready, baby boy? Do you want to keep going?”

Mark nodded again, looking away shyly.

“Do you remember what to do if you want out?”

Mark nodded again.

  
“Say ‘red’ if I can speak, snap my fingers twice if I can’t.”

“Good.”

Mark leaned back against the bed, looking up at Ethan with dilated pupils.

Ethan took Mark’s legs and bent them gently, reaching into their toy box and pulling out the red silk rope. He carefully put Mark into a frog tie, pulling his legs apart and leaving his torso and genitals exposed.

“Aren’t you just the prettiest thing? Such a beautiful baby boy, for my eyes only.”

He leaned forward and kissed along Mark’s jawline, squeezing his buttocks.

“You’re like a work of art, all for me to see.”

Mark covered his face with his hands, blushing a bright red. The other man looked to him and tutted, giving a quick smack to his inner thighs and receiving another moan in response.

“Don’t hide your face from me, baby boy, or I’m just going to have to keep telling you how wonderful you are until you believe me.”

He grabbed Mark’s hands and held them behind his back, checking in with Mark and receiving a quiet nod before tying them in place.

“There we are, now I can get a real good look at you. You’re just the most gorgeous thing, so good for me.”

“I-I’m not that great, sir, you know that there are plenty of people prettier than I am...” Mark trailed off, looking away with a small smile and blushing furiously.

“Mark.”

Big brown eyes met green as he caressed Mark’s hip.

“Do I need to gag you, just to tell you how great you are without you contradicting me?”

Mark went silent again.

Ethan ran his thumb over one of Mark’s nipples, seemingly lost in thought until Mark moaned again, much louder than before.

“I’ll admit, I also just love to hear your pretty little noises when they’re all muffled, whether by my cock or a gag.”

When he brought his other hand up to Mark’s face, Mark began eagerly sucking on his fingers as soon as they were near his mouth.

God, Ethan wanted to ruin him; he wanted to turn Mark into a beautiful mess, moaning and screaming his name as Ethan pounded into that perfect bubble butt of his.

He became painfully aware of his erection as it pressed against his pants, straining against the coarse fabric of his jeans.

He straddled Mark’s chest, his boyfriend looking up at him with lust-filled eyes as he unzipped his pants.

  
“I can’t wait to gag your beautiful mouth, but I figured I’d fill it with something else, first.”

Mark took the length into his mouth without hesitation, moaning obscenely as he slid down to the hilt, sucking and humming while Ethan’s fingers gripped his hair.

“You’re so good at taking my cock, aren’t you? You know how to make me feel so good while I’m fucking your face,” the man said, panting between thrusts. He felt the familiar knot in his stomach as he gave one last thrust and came down Mark’s throat.

He pulled out and gingerly touched Mark’s face, the older man leaning into his hand as Ethan stroked his cheek.

  
“Do you want me to stop?”  
  
“Don’t you dare.”

Ethan chuckled as Mark leaned up to kiss him, pecking him gently on the lips.

Mark’s eyes followed Ethan as he got up to grab the familiar rubber ball gag, his lips parted in anticipation.

The man slowly brought it up to Mark’s mouth, fastening it into place.

“Is this too tight?”

Mark shook his head, squirming a bit in his restraints.

“Look at you, all exposed like this, being such a beautiful boy for me. That pretty pink collar looks so nice around your neck, I’m so happy to have been the one who put it there.”

Mark mewled as Ethan kissed his thighs, running his teeth across the skin and leaving shallow indents in the soft flesh.

Mark whined through the gag as Ethan started to pull down his panties, taking his sweet time just to get Mark even more worked up than before.

“Now, let’s get to the fun stuff.”

Ethan lubed up his fingers and began to work Mark open, cupping and squeezing one of the bound man's tits in his other hand. Mark writhed in a mixture of pain and pleasure, moaning like a paid whore as the other man continued to torture his sensitive areola.

Ethan slowly pushed into Mark, his boyfriend mewling as he made it up to the hilt. He kissed and nipped at Mark’s neck and shoulders as he thrust into him, maintaining a steady rhythm while Mark melted beneath him.

Muffled moans filled the room as Ethan rammed into Mark’s prostate, the man’s toes curling as the white-hot pleasure filled his senses.

He reached behind Mark’s head and unbuckled the gag, letting it fall to the bed.

“Come on, baby boy, say my name.”

With one final thrust, Mark shuddered violently, screaming as he came.

“Oh god, Ethan!”

The man felt himself release into his partner as Mark clenched around him.

He pulled out and immediately went to untie Mark, peppering him with kisses.

“You did so amazing, Mark, you’re so amazing. Don’t you ever forget that.”

As soon as his hands were free, Mark threw his arms around the other’s shoulders.

“Thank you, so much. I love you, Eth.”

This was always Ethan's favorite part, as fun as the sex was. Getting to hold his boyfriend in the afterglow and take care of him after a scene was something that Ethan wouldn't trade for the world. He gave Mark a gentle kiss on the forehead and helped him to slowly sit up.

“As much as I’d love to prolong this hug, you’ve got jizz all over your chest and a leaking asshole. C’mon, let’s get you cleaned up~”

  
Mark snorted, but obliged.  
  


"You have such a way with words."

~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> i write sometimes! or i forget to! if you have a suggestion, feel free to pop it down in the comments.


End file.
